


暴风预警

by Rubythebowl



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubythebowl/pseuds/Rubythebowl
Summary: 【旧文存档】杂志模特Erik和专栏作家Charles相互有好感却没有正式接触过彼此。幸好有一场暴风。





	暴风预警

**Author's Note:**

> 15年写的一美生贺。我还记得写这篇文之前在海边坐了一下午，阳光特别好。

Charles从没想过他会在这种情况下再次碰见Erik，那个本应只是在他人生中擦肩而过的、有些严肃的路人。  
彼时他正坐在自家书房，于咖啡氤氲的热气中烦恼地皱起眉头。面前的笔记本电脑屏幕上是打开的Word文档，光标在没有标点的句尾不紧不慢地闪烁着。Charles不甚满意地反复扫视着那几行字，终究还是下狠心般摁下删除键，看着大片的空白取代文字占领视线。  
瓶颈期。年轻的作家叹了口气倒在转椅上，将鬓角处散下的深棕色发丝夹到耳后，收回手指时象征性地揉了揉太阳穴。从客厅吹来的穿堂风扬起他手边摞着的稿纸，Charles随手拿起一边的墨水瓶压住，站起身来走向那扇没关严的落地窗。  
“……气象局在下午四点钟发布暴风预警，沿海地区会出现较大风浪，请市民不要前往……”  
Charles分不清这是连续几天的大风了，他住在名副其实的海景别墅，从二楼的落地窗看下去就是一小片石头海滩和除此之外、占领全部视线的海。风和日丽时这的确是令人羡慕的住处，但每年大部分时间，天气都不遂人愿。Charles总觉得在这样的风雨中自己不到老年就会落下风湿的劣疾，但他又舍不得这片无法用言语赞美的、沉默美丽而又浩瀚的海洋。  
这种对海洋的奇特依恋让他在关上窗户的时候习惯性的扫了一眼那些翻滚着的波浪，虽然狂风肆虐，但阳光依旧明烈，那海蓝的让人心碎。  
Charles发出一声温柔的叹息，垂下眼睛。  
然后他就看见了Erik。  
起初他并没认出那是谁，只是看到一个瘦高的男人面朝海坐在窗下的岸边。那人穿着对于凉意未退的春日海风来说略薄的墨蓝色衬衣，下摆老套的扎在牛仔裤里。Charles觉得这人难得一见的好身材偏偏又很眼熟，直到他侧过脸露出笔挺的鼻梁轮廓和平整的额头，Charles才恍然大悟地在脑海中搜寻到相应的资料。  
Erik Lehnsherr，Charles供稿杂志这个月的封面模特。大概一周前Charles去杂志社找他的编辑Moria，与Erik碰过几面。他似乎永远都用力抿着嘴角，穿衣一丝不苟，走路坚定有力，一副不好接近的样子，却也会礼节性的打招呼，并没那么目中无人。然而他们的关系并没到Charles会热情地邀请他来家里坐的地步，而Charles也并不打算跟他打招呼。  
——如果他没有坐在那个据Charles观测、马上就会被浪淹没的石头上的话。  
不忍心看某个看上去自尊心很强的大牌模特傻乎乎的被浪卷进海里，Charles叹了口气，还是打开了窗户，“Erik！Erik Lehnsherr？”  
大模特应该是听到了，他转过身来抬头望向Charles的方向。  
“Erik！离那边远一点，马上就要涨——”  
Charles的忠告还没有说完，一片海浪就重重地击打在表情惊讶的Erik身后的岩石上，然后从他头上一股脑浇下。  
“天……”  
Charles又好笑又同情地关上窗户，抓起钥匙和毛巾就跑下了楼。  
等Charles跑到的时候浪已经退去，Erik浑身湿透的站在离海远一点的沙地上，正面色凝重地拧着衬衣下摆。听到声响他抬起头看向Charles，与硬汉外表不相符的长睫毛上挂着水珠，配合着他灰绿色眼睛和下撇的眉毛显得又可怜又委屈。Charles忍住笑把毛巾递给他，“Erik，快擦擦吧。”  
“谢谢，Xavier。”Erik闷声闷气地接过毛巾，粗暴地在自己头上揉搓。Charles却惊讶于他能叫出自己的姓，“叫我Charles就行。你竟然还记得我？我都不记得告诉过你我的名字。”  
Erik擦头发的手僵了僵，“我听Moria谈起过你。”海风还是很冷，海水更是冰凉彻骨，Erik不由得打了个哆嗦。Charles见状把出门前随手抓在手里的外衣递给他，“披上这个，我家就在附近，快去换身衣服吧。”

Erik从没想到再见到Charles会是这样一种让他想自杀的狼狈形象。  
那是某个刻骨铭心的、阳光明媚的午后，早早结束拍摄的他在外景场地周围散步，鬼使神差的看到了那一片石头海滩。然后他脑海里就浮现出Charles文章里大段对海滩的描写，然后他就莫名其妙的坐到了海边，盯着那像Charles眼睛一样湛蓝的海水出神。  
Charles的眼睛啊。  
一向孤高的Erik没想过自己的爱情也会落入俗套。他身边总少不了莺燕，也不是没想过自己该是用什么方式遇到真爱，但他没料到那会是疲惫不堪的一天末尾，毫不浪漫的杂志社走廊。灯光不亮，人声嘈杂，他转过拐角就撞进那片海洋。  
而海洋的所有者只是给他一个温和又缓慢的微笑，“嗨。”  
Erik盯着他的唇角，心想自己已经万劫不复。  
后来他从Moria口中得知这就是那个著名的作家Charles Xavier，然后一切都有了原因。Erik一直很喜欢看Charles的文章，语言温和又优雅，就像他的眼睛、他那深棕色的卷发、线条可爱的鼻梁、红润的嘴唇、柔和的口音和毛茸茸的针织外衣。他的一切都温柔的不像话，让Erik不自主的深陷其中。他买下所有Charles的书，着魔般在网络上搜索关于他的一切、他参加过的访谈，然后在那软糯的口音中描画他的模样。他频繁地出入杂志社，却只是远远看着Charles，或只是蜻蜓点水地打声招呼。  
“喜欢就去追啊，老变态！”经纪人Emma恨铁不成钢地吼他，而Erik才发现自己是如此懦弱。他不敢直视他的眼睛，他只敢面对海洋。  
所以当他坐在海边，听到那熟悉的声音叫他的名字的时候，一瞬间以为自己在做梦。他转过身，看到不远处那栋漂亮的棕色小楼二层探出一个毛茸茸的脑袋。他日思夜想的Charles脸颊鼓鼓，似乎很焦急地挥着手，“Erik！Erik Lehnsherr！”  
如果是梦的话，真希望有盆冷水让我冷静一下——  
于是下一秒，带着腥咸味道的冰冷海水便从头浇下。  
感谢服务周到的上天。  
直到被过热的水温烫到，Erik才如梦初醒地意识到发生了什么。他花了几秒钟哀叹让Charles看到自己空前狼狈的模样，然后大脑一片空白。  
上帝。他现在站在Charles的浴室里。  
Erik下意识地转头去看镜子，却只看见一片雾气。他扯过毛巾草草擦干身子，然后目光扫到一边挂着的深蓝色浴衣。  
Charles的浴衣。  
那看起来明显小了一号，Erik小心的让自己不那么像变态地披上它，虽然他知道这应该是不常用的那一件，却仍然不由自主嗅了嗅。并没有别的味道，只是香波的牛奶香氛，甜甜的萦绕在空气中。

Erik推门出来的时候带着香味的水汽也随之流出，那是Charles喜欢的味道。他刚把煮好的姜茶倒进杯子里，笑着回身，“洗好了？喝掉这个，不然会感冒的。”  
Erik接过茶，看起来还是愣愣的，Charles都开始担心他是不是被凉水浇傻了。不知道为什么，这个平日一脸冷酷气场很足的大模特今天却怎么看怎么委屈，一头半湿的头发乱乱的、身上的衣服明显紧了点，加上他拘谨的表情，就像只大狗一样。大狗端起杯子喝了一大口，被奇怪的姜味刺激的皱起眉头——这让Charles不由的发笑。  
“哦Erik我的朋友！慢点喝好吗？说起来今天风这么大，你怎么会跑到海边来的？”  
“……我今天在附近拍摄，结束的早就想到处转转。事实上……我看过你写的文章，所以也很喜欢海边。”Erik边回答边盯着那杯姜茶，仿佛那有多好看似的。Charles惊喜地看他，“你也读我的文章？抱歉，我的文笔实在拙劣，让你见笑啦。”  
这时Erik才抬头看了他一眼，只是短促的一瞥，Charles却觉得好像被那双绿眼睛烫了一下似的。“不、你写的文章、其实很棒。真的很棒，无论游记散文还是小说。”  
他的话语对于一个只有一面之缘的路人来说过于诚恳，这让Charles不由得认真去看他，“你看过我不少文章？”  
Erik搭在杯子上那骨节分明的手指用力紧了紧，不确定地把视线游移过来，“其实，我看过你几乎所有文章。”  
这倒是让Charles有点吃惊。他对上Erik的视线，觉得对方的眼神过于认真，“那个……啊，你的茶凉了吧？我再去给你添点。”他避开视线，起身伸手去拿Erik面前的杯子。而Erik也站起身来，“不用了，我喝完这些就——”  
属于Charles的过窄的浴衣扣因为他的动作不堪重负的挣开，于是顷刻间Erik的一切全都在Charles面前暴露无遗。Charles呆呆地盯着他堪称完美的腹肌和其他某些部位，莫名觉得喉咙干渴。他咽了口唾沫，看着Erik忙不迭地挡住自己关键部位的动作，“天，我有梗了。”  
“……什么？”

那天开始噩梦、过程美好、结局噩梦的相遇最终由Erik匆匆跳上来接他的助理的车告终。他觉得自己真是蠢透了，莫名其妙的就说自己看了他所有的文章，还像个变态一样暴露在Charles面前。就算Emma怎么安慰他“他如果是个直男是不会介意你脱光的啦顶多以为你是个变态”，他也还是心情低沉萎靡不振，不管往脸上打多少强光也没法驱走阴影。  
“Erik！你家Charles这回写了个爱情故事！”在他低沉到极点的时候，Emma大声叫嚷着闯进门来，“关于在海边捡了个男人什么的，不会写的你吧？”  
然后她就见证了忧郁孤狼转变为哈士奇的全过程。Erik扑过来几乎是抢的把杂志抓在手里，迫不及待地翻到那一页。  
【James从没想过他会在这种情况下再次碰见Michael，那个本应只是在他人生中擦肩而过的、有些严肃的路人。  
起初他并没认出那是谁，只是看到一个瘦高的男人面朝海坐在窗下的岸边。那人穿着对于凉意未退的春日海风来说略薄的墨蓝色衬衣，下摆老套的扎在牛仔裤里。James觉得这人难得一见的好身材偏偏又很眼熟，直到他侧过脸露出笔挺的鼻梁轮廓和平整的额头，James才恍然大悟地在脑海中搜寻到相应的资料。是Michael Fassbender。】  
Erik紧抓着书，心跳无法平复。  
【等James跑到的时候浪已经退去，Michael浑身湿透的站在离海远一点的沙地上，正面色凝重地拧着衬衣下摆。听到声响他抬起头看向James，与硬汉外表不相符的长睫毛上挂着水珠，配合着他灰绿色眼睛和下撇的眉毛显得又可怜又委屈。James忍住笑把毛巾递给他，“Michael，快擦擦吧。”  
“谢谢你，McAvoy。”】  
Erik的嘴角露出笑容，自己像只大狗？  
【James呆呆地盯着他堪称完美的腹肌和其他某些部位，莫名觉得喉咙干渴。】  
Erik也觉得喉咙干渴。  
【Michael放下杂志，嘴角带着无奈的微笑。他掏出手机点开通讯录，找到James的号码——既然他看过他所有的书，又怎会不知道他的号码呢？  
“喂？”James很快接了电话。  
“嘿James，我是Michael。我想我欠你一杯姜茶。”  
“我今晚有空，顺便说说，我希望它换成一杯咖啡。”】  
Erik放下杂志，嘴角带着无奈的微笑。他掏出手机点开通讯录，找到Charles的号码——既然他看过他所有的书，又怎会不知道他的号码呢？  
“喂？”Charles很快接了电话。  
“嘿Charles，我是Erik。我想我欠你一杯姜茶。”  
“我今晚有空，顺便说说，我希望它换成一杯咖啡。”  
Erik笑的像个傻瓜。

**Author's Note:**

> 当时很喜欢千秋太太的文章，感觉这篇多少有些模仿的意味在。可惜在这之后文风又歪了，没能向她学习如何写的更温柔一些。


End file.
